


Raising Frasers

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [20]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Family Fluff, the early days, wee Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: What does it take to raise a Fraser well?





	Raising Frasers

                                                              [](http://theartofmidwifery.tumblr.com/page/13)

He had always felt that he and Claire were a family but there was something that came with the addition of Faith that made everything seem more real. As soon as he’d known that his wife was carrying their child, it hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t only that Claire had joined the Frasers, though she had. It was that they were _their own_ real family. With that knowledge, something in him came alive.

Jamie desired to give their daughter a joyous, wholesome childhood much like his own early childhood. In his mind, that’s where he began building a future. What had he and Jenny enjoyed doing most? Who had played the biggest roles in his early life? What experience that early in his life still impacted him today?

His memories included Willie and Jenny playing with him in the yard, climbing trees, passing the ball, building forts. Murtagh had been there along with his da and mam. That had been his whole family, his whole life, at that time. His character had been molded by his mam’s compassion and patience. His da had influenced him to be a diligent worker and to demonstrate integrity. He cherished all of that and hoped to somehow share it with Faith.

Instead of relying on an emotional memory, Claire drew upon logic and began to create lists based upon research. In life, just as in science, there was cause and effect. If they did the proper things, the results would be what they desired. Hopefully. She wanted their child, their _children_ , to experience dramatic play. She wanted their children to climb trees, roll down hills, and splash in the water. She wanted them to know how to help others, how to care for people and things, and how to do a task well.

The one strong memory she _did_ have was of her uncle firmly correcting her for something, she hadn’t a clue what it had been. That wasn’t the point. He’d held her hands in his and met her eyes saying, “Your parents wanted you to be raised to be a good adult. You are more than a ‘good child’ my dear Claire. You have a future as well and you _are_ and _will be_ someone of integrity.” Claire wanted to raise _good adults_ , not just to _have children_.

All of a sudden, memories and logic seemed like a pitifully meager way to build a future and raise a child. But maybe they didn’t need to build an entirely new life around Faith. Possibly, they should just include her in the marvelous life they already had.

* * *

Just as they’d done before they had Faith, they decided to hike on their fair-weather weekends or when Jamie had time off from work. They’d done this hundreds of times before and prayed that they’d continue to spend this lovely time together hundreds more times. The hike this weekend was a gentle one that could have been called a walk more than a hike. It was what Claire felt she could handle at the moment though. She’d forgotten what being pregnant with Faith had been like (awful) and, for some reason, hadn’t thought her second pregnancy would be similar at all. Unfortunately, it had been terrible thus far and there was no indication that things would be improving. A peaceful walk with her husband and daughter seemed like all she could handle and exactly what she needed.

They walked the packed dirt trail with Jamie’s arm thrown around her, Faith walking along in front of them, terribly unsteady on her own on the uneven ground of the trail.

“Watch Jamie,” she had tugged him to a stop behind their daughter as she navigated some tree roots. Such a small impediment for adult hikers, they were mighty hurdles for such a tiny girl. Claire laughed musically as Faith stretched her leg over them and steadied herself on the other side. Laughter truly was the best medicine.

“The wee lass is a natural out here,” Jamie grinned in pride.

They discovered several lovely plants that Claire looked up in a trail guide once they sat down on a blanket to have give Faith a snack. The girl sat on the edge of their blanket talking to a bug that she’d found. Their daughter was perfectly content to be outdoors doing something as simple as sorting small pebbles or picking leaves. Definitively a tactile and kinesthetic learner, she loved nature and all it had to offer, happily entertaining herself for lengthy periods of time.

Claire flopped onto her back, sun beating down and bathing them in gentle warmth. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This is exactly what she’d needed. What they’d all needed. She felt her husband’s gentle touch come to settle low on her abdomen, caressing and protecting their child, the miracle they’d never really expected, even after Faith. They had so much.

“Ooh, lookit!” she squealed excitedly, standing quickly and prancing on her feet pointing to a tiny ant scuttling across the blanket. “A bugs! Lookit, Mama, Da!” She dropped to her knees and followed the wayward insect across their blanket.

“Faith?” She tilted her head just as Claire did at times as she looked at her da. He couldn’t help but smile at the familiar mannerisms she had. “Lass? Can ye watch the bug so it doesna crawl o’er here?” he gestured at Claire. “Be sure to see it home safe?”

“Oh yes,” she replied, her eyes wide and serious. “Go, bug. Go bug home!” She took her task seriously, bending down until her face was nearly on the blanket.

Claire moved her head to Jamie’s lap and settled with a contented sigh. He dug his fingers into the tumbling curls that framed her face. Faith continue to follow the ant until it scurried off the edge of the blanket.

“Did it, Da. Did it, done!” she proudly proclaimed, quickly turning her attention back to the living things that surrounded them.

“We’ve a bright wee lass, haven’t we, Sassenach?” he asked sounding ridiculously proud over a child who could chase an ant off a picnic blanket.

It warmed Claire to the depths of her soul to know how he loved their little girl, how proud he was of her.

“Mmmhmm,” she murmured, wordlessly, content to just sit and _be_.

“And another bairn soon, too.”

Again, she hummed in response.

“And always and forever, we’ve one another.”

 


End file.
